


A Little Humour Goes A Long Way

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cute, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry discovers that he and Malfoy have a similar sense of humour resulting in a sweet moment between the pair.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	A Little Humour Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Imagine Harry being Harry and saying something sassy to Ron and Hermione, but they don’t find it funny.
> 
> Then three tables across from the Gryffindor’s they hear Draco laugh.

"What class do you have next?"

Harry pulled out his timetable and let out a groan, his eyes rolling up into his head.

"Divination. Can't wait to find out how I'm going to die this time," Harry complained as he pushed his lunch around his plate unenthusiastically. His appitite had vanished along with his cheerful mood at the very prospect of having to deal with Professer Trelawney and her dark smelly classroom. Just the memory of the pungent incense she burned forced his nose to crinkle in disgust.

"I don't understand why you don't just drop it and move to my class, Arithmancy is much more educational and reliable," Hermione suggested earning herself raised eyebrows from both Harry and Ron.

"I'd rather stick with divination, the homework is easier, and I might even be able to bluff a pass," Ron said before stuffing a half his sandwich into his mouth. With a grimace Harry tried not to stare at the unpleasant half chewed mess and instead fixed his eyes on Hermione.

"Ron's right, plus I would hate to miss out. Just imagine if she predicted that I would be killed by Snape's death glare in Potions and I wasn’t warned, or I don't know, death by boredom at having to listen to someone else tell me my destiny," Harry sarcastically declared making a show of it by waving his arms around.

However, neither of his friends seemed to appriecate his acting as they shared a look followed by Ron rolling his eyes while Hermione shook her head before going back to her book. Therefore it was with surprise that Harry hear someone laugh behind him.

Feeling a little confused he spun around and peered over at the Slytherin table and watched in bafflement as Malfoy giggled into his hand as he attempted to muffle the noise. Harry had never expected to ever hear Malfoy laugh but it was a nice sound. The giggles were childish until they dissolved into breathless sniggers that resembled the hissing of parseltongue. As Harry continued to gaze at Malfoy their eyes locked and Malfoy lowered his hand enough to show the wide smile spilting his face. It was sort of cute, if Harry was being honest.

As if realising at the same time what they were doing Malfoy and Harry looked away quickly, turning their backs on each other across the gulf of the Great Hall. A minute passed and intrigued Harry glanced back again, catching Malfoy peeping back at him too. Clearing his throat he spoke a little louder than normal so his voice would carry, "I think I've had a prediction. Trelawney is going to predict that I won't die and in a twisted paradox it will result in me dying from complete shock just to prove her wrong."

Malfoy snorted, ducking his head as he fought to contain his laughter which still managed to escape in the form of a low chuckle. Harry didn't think Malfoy had a sense of humour but it turned out he did, even if it was a little dark.

Smiling Harry shifted back around on the bench and carried on eating his lunch. His mood had suddenly been lifted and a small smile danced over his lips as he wondered what else would make Malfoy laugh. He was in fact so wrapped up in his own head remembering the red tinge to Malfoy’s cheeks that he almost missed Hermione and Ron sharing a surprised look over his head.


End file.
